The invention pertains to what may be termed a parlor game for adults and interested children, in which a game implement is sensitively manipulated.
Certain prior art games have depended upon sensitive involuntary reaction of the participant.
One such game is that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,494 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof. Horizontal movement of two freely pivoted rods held in the hands of the participant occurs.